Naruto Tournament Leaf Road
by alucardzero
Summary: bueno aquí traigo mi fic de naruto reeditado XD espero lo lean y me den sus opiniones


Naruto Tournament: Leaf Road

Prologo

Era un dia como cualquier otro para la mayor a de las personas o mejor dicho para los estudiantes de una preparatoria llamada Konoha.

Un chico rubio con ojos de color azul corr a por los pasillos de la escuela gritando euf ricamente solo tres d as mientras que la mayor a de los alumnos incluyendo a sus propio compa eros de clase se le quedaron viendo un poco sorprendidos por la gran cantidad de energ a que ten a tan temprano en la ma ana pero hab a otros a os que no les agradaba mucho el comportamientos del chico, como a uno de sus amigos llamado Kiba Inuzuka compa eros y segundo rival del rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

Porque eres tan molesto desde tan temprano? le dice algo irritado al rubio un chico con rasgos caninos par ndose frente a la puerta del sal n en el cual se encontraba un letrero con 3-B escrito en l.

Pero ya solamente faltan tres d as Kiba! responde casi gritando Naruto deteni ndose frente a su compa ero.

Ya lo s , pero el gritarlo no har que el tiempo pas pido ahora era Kiba el que hab a elevado su voz por su enfado.

Tranquil zate Kiba, no puedes culpar a Naruto por su emoci n esta vez habla un chico un poco gordo despu s de todo este es nuestro ltimo a o termina de hablar a la misma vez que este se sentaba en uno de los pupitres a comerse su caja de almuerzo.

S , eso tambi n lo s le responde Kiba ya un poco m s calmado espero y ahora si podamos avanzar en el torneo, al menos mas que el a o pasado comenta un poco desanimado.

No digas esas cosas, todos entrenamos arduamente desde nuestra derrota del a o pasado intenta animar a su amigo y rival incluso si ya no est Sasuke termina desanim ndose as mismo al recordar a su mejor amigo y primer rival.

Y que ganas con ponerte triste t tambi n Naruto habla otro chico que reci n llegaba al sal n es una molestia pero aun si el demostraremos que somos capaces de avanzar aun sin la estrella del equipo intenta animar a sus 2 compa eros teniendo xito al hacerlo.

Eso es obvio Shikamaru, no podemos permitir esa humillaci n de nuevo habla un chico de cabello caf y ojos de color perla este a o ser diferente al anterior se sentaba en uno de los pupitres con una sonrisa en el rostro.

As se habla Neji grita igua fuerte que Naruto les demostraremos a todos el poder de nuestra juventud termina de habla bien gritar desde atr s de su compa ero ojiperla.

Para la pr xima podr as intentar el no reventarme los t mpanos, Lee! esta vez Neji es quien le grita a su amigo de la infancia.

El grupo de chicos continuaron hablando durante unos 5 minutos hasta que son la campana y dieron comienzo a las clases de las cuales la mayor a fueron implementadas por una maestro llamado Hatake Kakashi.

Despu s de que todas las clases terminaran llego el momento que todos los estudiantes esperaban, la hora de la salida en la cual el mismo grupo de amigos hab an quedado para reunirse en un peque o parque cerca de la instituci n a la que asist an.

Bien, ya estamos aqu y ndose a sentar a una de las bancas del parque - para que no pediste reunirnos en este sitio? pregunta interesado el rubio del grupo.

Ten calma, en un momento les explico a todos el por qu responde con un poco de molesta el estratega del equipo.

Una vez terminaron de llegar todos los chicos del grupo, Shikamaru se levanta de su asiento con la intenci n de decirles algo a sus compa eros.

Y bien, es que nos quieres decir en esta ocasi n era Neji quien preguntaba con un semblante un poco serio.

Mas que explicar quiero comentarles algo sobre el torneo que comienza en unos d as dice de forma seria Shikamaru llamando aun m s la atenci n de sus amigos.

Ya d jate de rodeos y dilo de una vez exclamo ya un poco impaciente Kiba.

Est bien, al parecer el torneo de este a o es una clase de eliminatorias su rostro se pod a ver un poco serio pero a la vez dudoso.

A que te refieres? pregunta nuevamente Kiba.

Seg n la informaci n que consigui Gai-sensei hace un peque a pausa de todos los equipos de este torneo solo unos cuantos ser n elegidos para participar en un torneo m s grande llamado: Hi no Ishi termina de explicar.

Hi no Ishi? repite Naruto intrigado por la frase.

Significa Voluntad de Fuego intenta quitar la duda del ojiazul un nombre un poco raro para un torneo termina de hablar Neji.

Tengo entendido que en otras zonas los llaman de formas diferentes les cuenta Shikamaru mientras toma asiento de nuevo en una de las bancas del parque.

Durante alrededor de unos 30 a 40 minutos Shikamaru paso explicando sobre la informaci n que hab an reunido sobre el torneo que llevaba como nombre Hi no Ishi.

En resumen, elegir n unos equipos del torneo de este lugar y otras zonas para crear otro torneo con los mejores equipos de varios sitios repite el ojiperla las partes m s importantes de la explicaci n de Shikamaru.

Despu s de una larga explicaci n por parte de Shikamaru todos siguen hablando durante unos minutos m s, hasta que se dan cuenta de la hora y deciden irse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Ya llegue! grita fuertemente Ahh es cierto dijeron algo sobre ir a darle la bienvenida al maestro de mi padre va hablando mientras caminaba por un pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta que ten a un letrero con el nombre de Naruto escrito en el, este abre la puerta y entra a la habitaci n una vez dentro el rubio se queda viendo fijamente a un poster a un lado de su cama el cual ten a escrito en la parte superior: Soccer Tournament Leaf Road solo unos d a podremos volver al campo comenta antes de tirarse a la cama y quedarse profundamente dormido.

Mientras tanto en un sitio un poco m s alejado de la casa del hiperactivo rubio se encontraban 3 personas dos j venes y un adulto bajando de un cami n y entrando en una casa un poco grande de dos plantas la cual ser a su nuevo hogar a partir de ese momento.

Al fin llegamos Nii-san exclama mientras se estiraba una chica visiblemente menor que el chico que tenia al lado en ese momento.

Dices eso, pero la mayor parte del camino te la has pasado dormida - responde de forma indiferente a lo cual solo obtiene una peque a risa de la chica.

Ser mejor que ambos se vayan a dormir ya que ma ana tendr que asistir a su nueva escuela esta vez era el hombre mayor que hablaba cuando regresen terminaremos de desempacar las cosas dejando todas las cajas en la entrada de la casa mientras cerraba la puerta.

Si, si dice la chica llamada Asuha mientras sub a las escaleras.

Con un si basta le rega a su hermano una nueva vida en un nuevo sitio de nuevo suspira el chico al hacerse a la idea de que ese ser a su nuevo hogar.

Continuara.


End file.
